Fairy Tail Oneshots (Various! X Reader)
by punkrockfreak88
Summary: Hi! This is my first time ever publishing my story on the internet, and I'm really nervous, so please play nice? Fairy Tail oneshots with various characters paired with you guys! Thanks for reading, and sorry for any mistakes!
1. Natsu Dragneel-Chairs and Blossoms

You walked up to the guild. You were returning from your latest request, and it was a pretty easy job. Of course, you heard the usual yelling, shouting, and smashing. You didn't break your stride, and pushed open the door.  
"I'm back!" (f/n) called, only to narrowly miss a chair to the head.  
"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING STUFF STRIPPER!" Natsu shouted, turning away from his fight with Elfman.  
"Walking away from fights isn't man!" Elfman cried.  
"Sorry, (f/n). And who are you calling a stripper, slanty eyes?" Gray demanded, turning to Natsu.  
"Who the hell do you think, droopy eyes?" Natsu retorted.  
(f/n) rolled her eyes at their childish fights before walking over to the bar, where Cana, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane were gathered.  
"Welcome back, (f/n)! How was your mission?" Mirajane smiled sweetly.  
"It was fun! Easy, and paid a lot of money, too!" (f/n) answered happily.  
"Lucky! Jet and Droy aren't much help on missions, to be honest." Levy sighed, looking over at the two boys who were engaging Macao and Wakaba.  
"Idiots. Erza will kill them when she gets back." Lucy groaned, watching as Natsu and Gray fought and threw 'insults'.  
"Where is Erza, by the way?" Cana asked, pausing from taking a drink from her barrel.  
Lucy sweatdropped, watching Cana chug her alcohol.  
"Erza's out on a mission. She says she needs the money, but she'll be back today. Her train should be arriving in a few minutes." Lucy added, glancing thoughtfully at the clock.  
"Gray-sama is so handsome when he's fighting..." Juvia swooned, hearts in her eyes as she watched Gray (who'd somehow stripped off his shirt) fight Natsu.  
"Ah, he does realize he stripped, right?" (f/n) asked, sweatdropping.  
"Probably not." Levy answered as she opened her novel.  
All of a sudden, Mirajane yelled at (f/n) to get down.  
"What?" (f/n) blinked, turning to face the former model before a chair flew a millimeter over her head.  
(f/n)'s mouth went dry when she saw that.  
"_GET BACK HERE YOU PERVY POPSICLE_!" Natsu roared, lunging after the ice mage.  
"NATSU! GRAY!" An oh-so-familiar female voice thundered from the doorway.  
"Erza! Welcome back!" Mirajane smiled innocently as she cleaned glasses.  
After several minutes of Erza pounding Natsu and Gray's faces into the floor, you decided to go home to rest.  
"I'll be leaving now, Mira-chan!" (f/n) called as she walked out.  
(f/n) went home and unpacked, but was thoroughly bored. There was nothing for her to do at home, since her television was down.  
"Maybe I'll walk around town. I've never really explored." (f/n) mused thoughtfully.  
So, she replaced her sweatpants and t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and a (f/c) crop top, with (f/c) sneakers before heading out. (f/n) decided to go to her favorite spot: the large cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill. With nothing else to do, (f/n) sat down at the base of the tree, plugged in her headphones, and started blasting out her music, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. (f/n) turned to see an extremely close Natsu and yelped, scrambling back.  
"Natsu? Why are you here?" (f/n) demanded, standing up.  
"I wanted to talk to you! But you weren't at your house, so I followed your scent!" Natsu grinned.  
_Well, that doesn't sound like a stalker at all_, (f/n) thought, sweatdropping slightly.  
"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" (f/n) asked, leaning against the base of the trunk.  
"Ah, well, see, it started today. I started getting weird feelings around you, so I asked Mira." Natsu muttered, pink dusting his cheeks and lips in a small pout.  
"Ah, she said that I, uh, loved you..." Natsu's voice grew smaller. "And, um, I think that's true..." He added, until (f/n) could barely hear him.  
A rosy blush spread on (f/n)'s cheeks. Natsu liked her?  
"I love you too..." No sooner than those words had left her lips before Natsu crashed his lips on her own.  
(f/n) responded happily, feeling his warm, strong arms curling around her waist, and she brought her own hands up to Natsu's soft, salmon hair.  
"You llllllllllliiiike her!" Happy shouted, soaring out of nowhere.  
A furious blush spread on (f/n)'s face.  
"HAPPY!" (f/n) yelled, mentally cursing the blue exceed.  
"Damn straight, Happy!" Natsu said happily. "Ooh, look, cherry blossoms!" Natsu pointed up to the pink-blossomed tree, where small petals were blowing off the branches.  
(f/n) laughed at his cute, childish behavior.  
"Let's kiss under the cherry blossoms, like in that movie Lucy made me see!" Without waiting for a response, Natsu pulled (f/n) into another warm kiss.  
Natsu and (f/n) sat at the base of the tree and Natsu slyly coiled his arm around (f/n), and they stayed like that until sunset.  
"How'd you realize you liked me?" (f/n) asked, glancing up at the dragon slayer.  
"Ah, when Gray threw a chair at you." Natsu muttered.  
(f/n) laughed.  
"So it all started with a flying chair." (f/n) remarked.  
Soon, (f/n) drifted off to sleep against Natsu.  
"I love you." Natsu whispered, kissing (f/n) on the forehead. "I always have." He added softly, before falling asleep with (f/n) in his arms.


	2. Gajeel Redfox-Sick Cats and Mating

(f/n) sighed as she sat in the guild. She'd just finished a big job, and had enough money to last her a short time. Team Natsu had gone out on a mission, so it was considerably quieter than usual. Team Shadow Gear was out on a mission too, and Juvia was waiting for her precious 'Gray-sama' at the bar. Even Kinana and Mirajane were looking bored.  
"So, Romeo went out on his first mission alone?" (f/n) glanced over, hearing Wakaba.  
"Yeah, all grown up, eh?" Macao grinned.  
Even Cana looked lonely. Gildarts had taken a short S-Class mission, leaving Cana to drink alone. (f/n) sighed and stood up.  
"I'm going home for the day, Mira." (f/n) called as she stood up and exited the guild.  
(f/n) decided to go home and do something more productive than getting drunk, when she slammed into what felt like a hard iron wall. She was about to fall back on her butt when one strong arm snaked around her waist, a hand grabbing her wrist. (f/n) looked up to see Gajeel, who looked completely unaffected. A hint of panic lit up his deep red eyes.  
"Hey, Gajeel. What are you doing here?" (f/n) asked, confused at seeing a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. Gajeel quickly withdrew his arms.  
"You're a girl, right?" (f/n) blinked, slightly offended.  
"Of course I am! What kind of crappy question is that?" (f/n) demanded heatedly.  
"Come on." Not waiting for her consent, Gajeel grabbed (f/n)'s arm and started her dragging her in a different direction.  
"Hey, Gajeel, let go!" (f/n) whined, fingers clawing at his muscular arm.  
"You know how to handle a sick person, right?" Gajeel said gruffly, not slowing his pace.  
"I guess. Why?" (f/n) asked, growing annoyed.  
"What about cats?" Gajeel asked, not paying attention to her question.  
"I don't know, I don't own a cat! Oh, is it Lily?" (f/n) yanked her arm free as she came to the realization.  
"I don't know! Just c'mon." Gajeel said gruffly. (f/n) smirked.  
"Aww, is somebody a little worried?" (f/n) teased, smirking lightly.  
"Hm. As if. I just want him ready for our next mission." Gajeel muttered, glancing away as he slowed his pace so (f/n) could catch up.  
"Fine, fine. I'll believe you once." (f/n) smirked as they reached Gajeel's place.  
"This place needs MAJOR renovation." (f/n) announced.  
Piles of scrap metal were littered around the dusty apartment, along with some supplies for missions, food wrappers, and a few unwashed articles of clothing.  
"Tch. It's fine. Now, you gonna check on Lily or not?" Gajeel snapped, picking up a chunk of iron and biting off a piece.  
"Ew." (f/n) muttered as she walked through the junk to find Lily in a small cot.  
Lily was huddled under a blanket, hacking and shivering, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"How are you feeling, Lily?" (f/n) asked, placing a cool hand on his soft, furry forehead.  
"I'm fine." Lily muttered hoarsely.  
"You're burning up! Don't hide it, you're sick." (f/n) scolded. "Hey, Gajeel, get some cold water and two little towels or something." (f/n) called.  
Gajeel came back a few minutes later with a small bowl of cold water and a little towel.  
"Okay, so dip one in, fold it, and put it on Lily's forehead." (f/n) instructed. His large hands had trouble as they tried to fold the small cloth.  
"Really? Here." (f/n) took his hands lightly in her own and helped him fold it. Gajeel tried as gently as he could to lay it on Lily's forehead.  
"Good boy."  
Gajeel looked up in annoyance.  
"I'm not a dog, woman."  
"Are you sure?" Gajeel spluttered in protest as (f/n) dipped in the second towel, folded it, and gently placed it under Lily's neck.  
"I'll make him something to eat. If the towels cool down, take it off and dip it in again. Don't let Lily kick off the blankets or he'll get cold." (f/n) instructed before leaving to go cook.  
"I guess I'll go classic and make soup. Chicken noodle without the chicken. You should eat light while you're sick. Maybe some saltines or bread, too." (f/n) muttered as she found a mostly-stocked fridge. Good enough.  
While (f/n) let it simmer, she found some saltines in the cupboards. She put a small bowl of soup on a plate and put some saltines next to it, with a glass of water if Lily got thirsty. She carried it over to see Gajeel tenderly laying the cloth back on Lily's head. (f/n) smiled. He looked just like a father.  
"Gajeel, I brought some food for Lily." (f/n) called softly.  
Gajeel didn't look up.  
"Come on, eat something Lily." (f/n) tried to coax Lily's mouth open. He didn't budge.  
"Hurry up, or you ain't coming on my next mission." Gajeel informed Lily irritably.  
Lily reluctantly ate.  
"Be nice, Gajeel. Lily's sick." (f/n) scolded.  
"Whatever." Gajeel walked away to the kitchen.  
"I can eat by myself. Go talk to him." Lily told (f/n), sitting up.  
"Okay. If you need something, just yell." (f/n) stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Gajeel looming over the sink, shoulders shaking slightly.  
"Gajeel? Are you sick too?" (f/n) ran over and gently placed a hand on his forehead.  
All of a sudden, Gajeel grabbed (f/n)'s wrist, turned, and slammed her down on the kitchen table.  
"Gajeel!"  
"Quit tempting me during mating season." Gajeel whispered in a low, deep voice, sending shivers up (f/n)'s spine.  
"G-Gajeel, stop!" (f/n)'s eyes widened as Gajeel crushed his lips on hers in an aggressive passion.  
Slowly, Gajeel worked his way down her neck, and bit on her neck before pulling away with a satisfied face.  
"Gajeel-!"  
"Don't deny it. You like me too." Gajeel stated bluntly, smirking as (f/n)'s hand flew up to her neck.  
"Baka, how am I supposed to explain that?"  
"Gihi. So you do like me." Gajeel smirked wider as I glared, and he kissed me again.  
"So, now you're mine. No talking to flame-brain or icicle-pants." Gajeel's arms tightened around (f/n)'s waist.  
"You're mine, and mine alone."


	3. Gray Fullbuster-Jealous Ice Cream

(f/n) jumped up as she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly smoothed out her shirt before walking over and pulling open the door to see her boyfriend of two months, Gray Fullbuster. He was at least wearing a shirt, so she didn't mind that he wasn't very dressed-up. They were just grabbing lunch anyways.  
"Hi, Gray."  
"Hey. You ready?" Gray asked, eyeing your outfit carefully.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Whenever you are."  
Gray slipped his hand into (f/n)'s, and they departed. They walked to the small Italian restaurant across the street.  
"Thanks for treating me to lunch, Gray." (f/n) smiled sweetly as she slipped into the booth and picked up her menu.  
"No problem. I'm repaying you for helping me with that mission." Gray replied, relaxed as his eyes scanned the menu.  
"Hello, are we ready to order?" A rather handsome waiter, his nametag reading CHARLES, walked over with a smile. He appeared to ignore Gray, but (f/n) smiled back, thinking he was just being kind.  
"Yes, I'll have the fettuccine alfredo and some coke please." (f/n) smiled politely.  
"Coming right up. A fettuccine alfredo for the lovely lady." Charles winked as he wrote down (f/n)'s order.  
"And _I'll_ have the spaghetti and meatballs and ice water." Gray interjected coolly, eyes steely as he and the waiter had a staring contest.  
"Yes, sir." He took the menus, and smiled broadly at (f/n).  
"I'll have your order out in a flash, ma'am." Charles said with another charming smile before departing.  
"You okay, Gray? You seem a little angry about something." (f/n) said obliviously, frowning concernedly at Gray.  
"I'm fine. It's just something else." Gray muttered back, sending chilling glares to the waiter, who was chatting with another waiter.  
"You sure?" (f/n) laughed with one of her heartwarming smiles. "Well, whatever. So, do you want to go walk around the park for a bit after we eat? It's a really nice day, and I hear that the cherry blossoms are really pretty this time of year." (f/n) suggested as she leaned on the table.  
"Sure." A faint smile flitted across Gray's face as (f/n)'s eyes brightened.  
They spent the next few minutes chatting until the waiter arrived with their food.  
"Here you go, ma'am." He winked at (f/n), making sure his hand brushed hers as he set down her tray.  
"Sir." He said coldly to Gray as he put down Gray's lunch with a rather loud clatter.  
"If you need anything else, feel free to call me." Charles smiled before walking away.  
Gray seemed angry as he ate his food.  
"Gray, are you _sure_-,"  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it (f/n)." Gray interrupted as he took an angry gulp of ice water.  
(f/n) was silent as she ate, and they decided not to get dessert.  
"Check, please." (f/n) smiled sweetly as she called Charles.  
"Coming right up, beautiful." Charles said with a charming smile before putting the check on the table.  
"I need to go use the restroom, I'll be back in a bit Gray." (f/n) stood up and left.  
"Okay, _leave my girlfriend alone._" Gray hissed bluntly, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, shirt already discarded.  
"Ha, right, she'd leave you in a heartbeat." Charles scoffed, obviously ready for a fight.  
Right on the receipt, CALL ME, (random number) was written across the bottom.  
"Hey, I'm ready to go!" (f/n) said happily as she went to Gray's side.  
"Let's go." Gray threw down some money and quickly pulled (f/n) out of the restaurant.  
On the way to the park, they stopped by an ice cream truck and bought ice cream, since they hadn't bought dessert at the restaurant.  
"I'll have some vanilla, please." Gray said stonily.  
"I'll have a (f/f), please." (f/n) ordered, eyes thoughtfully scanning the board.  
Once they got their ice cream, they went for a walk around the park.  
"Honestly, what was going on Gray? You were sulking the whole time." (f/n) said, frowning at her grouchy boyfriend.  
"Nothing, alright? Leave it." Gray snapped aggressively.  
(f/n) fell silent, before a small laugh flew out of her lips.  
"Gray... you wouldn't happen to be _jealous_ that the waiter was flirting with me, would you?" (f/n) laughed, stopping and turning to Gray.  
"No! What kind of stupid idea is that?" Gray snapped.  
"Oh, you are _so_ jealous!" (f/n) laughed, stopping and turning to face Gray, hands still intertwined.  
"Gray, I only love you. You don't need to worry about any other dumb guys." (f/n) grinned as she took a lick of her ice cream.  
"I know, but I can't-,"  
"Help it? Okay, okay. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, Fullbuster." (f/n) smirked as she licked her cone.  
"Whatever, okay?" Gray said back, cheeks flaming.  
"~Gray was J-E-A-L-O-U-S~!" (f/n) sang.  
"Shut up!" Gray hissed, his face still red.  
"~Gray had a peanut-butter-and-jealous-sandwich~!" (f/n) still sang as loud as she could as she skipped along and licked her ice cream.  
Suddenly, Gray grabbed her by the waist and aggressively kissed her, effectively making (f/n) shut up. When he pulled away, he was panting lightly, and rested his forehead against hers.  
"Baka, I told you to shut up." Gray breathed, their ice cream melting on the ground.  
"Well, tell me to shut up as many times as you like." (f/n) smiled cheekily.  
"You don't need to tell me twice. Baka." Gray smirked devilishly. "No guy is gonna take you away while I'm here."  
"Baka, I wasn't going anywhere in the first place." (f/n) retorted, before Gray crushed her lips with his.


	4. Happy-Oblivious Cats and Monsters

**A/N real quick: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I've had the worst case of writer's block so far, and nothing has been striking inspiration!**

* * *

"(f/n)~!" The sweet, white exceed who'd been chatting happily with Mirajane turned around to find Happy zooming towards her, crying comically.

"Hai, Happy?" (f/n) smiled cheerily as she flew over.

"Ne, (f/n), Luigi won't give me fish!" Happy whined.

"IT'S LUCY, IDIOT CAT!" Lucy shouted at Happy while she fended off Natsu.

"Bleh!" Happy stuck out his tongue and pulled down at his right eye.

"That's not very nice, Happy." (f/n) scolded lightly, frowning at Happy.

"Gomenasai, (f/n)..." Happy dejectedly started to float away, and Kiki sighed.

"Here! Just one, okay?" (f/n) pulled a fish out of her backpack and sweetly gifted it to Happy.

"ARIGATOU, (f/n)!" Happy (in a very bipolar manner, mind you) cheerfully grabbed the fish and started stuffing it in his mouth greedily.

"You'll get sick if you eat too fast, Happy." (f/n) said in a motherly tone.

Happy either tried to ignore her or didn't actually hear her. Either way, he didn't slow down one bit.

"_Happy._" (f/n) frowned, genuinely concerned that he would either get sick or choke.

"Fine~." Happy sighed, slowing down.

"Hey, Happy, look at this one!" Natsu ran over, waving a mission request.

(f/n) read over Happy's shoulder, and she frowned.

"Isn't that one dangerous?" (f/n) asked, frowning cutely.

Happy nearly choked on his fish as he saw her frown, but quickly swallowed it down.

"Nah, we're all good here!" Natsu grinned. "Plus, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Shut your face, Ash Butt!"

"Wanna go, Ice Princess?"

As Gray and Natsu started to squabble, (f/n) read the mission request over again as Happy continued eating.

**100,000 Jewels for ONE EASY JOB! (A/N: If you didn't know, 100 Jewels is equivalent to 1 U.S. dollar, so just divide the amount by 100)  
Monster-Hunting in the forest next to Onibus Town!**

Under the flashy advertisement were the details, such as the job requester and where they would discuss the stuff.

"Let's take this one! It'll be a breeze for Natsu and Gray." Lucy smiled as she looked at the flyer.

"Can I come too?" (f/n) asked, blinking innocently at Lucy.

"Sure! I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind. Happy wouldn't mind either, obviously." When (f/n) flew over to get Natsu and Gray, Lucy winked at Happy who choked on his fish again.

Soon, the team had caught a train to Onibus. Unfortunately, Erza was out of town, as she was visiting a friend, but the team was plenty strong enough on their own. After the team had discussed with the client, they'd immediately headed to the forest on the outskirts of Onibus.

"Let's go!" Natsu cheered, running inside.

"Slow down, or you'll get lost Flame Brain!" Gray shouted, running after him.

"Both of you slow down!" Lucy shouted, running after the two.

"Happy, are you okay?" Happy was currently extremely drowsy due to the hefty fish meal. "Happy?" (f/n) worriedly shook his shoulder, face alight with concern.

"I-I'm okay... Let's go..." Happy drunkenly stood up and started clumsily flying into the forest.

They wandered around for a while before (f/n), frowning, spoke up.

"Happy, I think we're lost. We probably lost them when they ran inside. Should we stop and wait?" (f/n) asked, turning around to find herself face-to-face with a large, hairy chest.

(f/n) yelped loudly as a huge, hairy hand wrapped around her, and she was put face-to-face with a big red eyeball. It kind of reminded her of an overgrown, extremely big gorilla, but with huge claws and demon teeth, with glowing red eyes and hulking masses of muscle.

"(f/n)!" Happy immediately tried to grab for (f/n)'s small (f/c) paw, but the gorilla swatted him aside like a fly and continued to scrutinize (f/n).

"Happy!" (f/n) snapped out of her trance and started struggling, and raked her sharp cat claws over the gorilla-monster-thing's hand.

It let out a roar of pain and (f/n) flew out of his grasp, immediately flying over to Happy.

"Happy, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" (f/n) immediately started fussing over Happy.

"I'm okay..." Happy stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Happy, look out-!" (f/n) and shoved Happy away just in time to keep him from being crushed under the thing's foot. Of course, (f/n) wasn't so lucky herself.

"HEY!" Happy's normally joking face was livid with rage.

He lunged at the thing, despite it being about fifty times bigger than him. He left deep scratches all over its face, creating a wall of scratches and bite marks.

"Don't touch my (f/n)!" Happy shouted, kicking it in the head before gently grabbing (f/n) by the arms and flying both of them up into the trees.

"(f/n)? Are you okay? I'm sorry, it was my fault!" Happy said, tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry, Happy. I'm okay." (f/n) smiled sweetly and sat up.

"No, your not. I'm sorry, (f/n)," Happy apologized again.

"It's not your fault, Happy! I'm okay, really! Oh, and why did you say, 'my (f/n)'?" (f/n) asked confusedly.

Happy's cheeks flushed pink, and he poked his two index fingers (or paws, whatever) together.

"Uh, you see, um..."

"Come on, what is it Happy?" (f/n) asked, smiling warmly at Happy.

"I, uh, kind of like you..." Happy muttered.

A wide smile spread on (f/n)'s face, and she was so happy she could have kissed him right there. Instead, she tugged Happy into a tight hug, and she whispered,  
"I like you too, Happy." Happy's eyes lit up, and the moment was interrupted by loud clapping.

"That was _so_ cute!" Lucy sighed, smiling at the two exceeds.

"So, does that mean that you two are, you know, together?" Natsu asked.

"Duh, what the hell do you think idiot?" Gray barked.

(f/n)'s cheeks flushed pink, but Happy didn't seem to care. Instead, they both just hugged and watched as Natsu and Gray started to fight again and Lucy tried to break them up (but ended up having Natsu set her hair on fire and Gray freeze her feet to the ground).


End file.
